


never gonna finish lmao

by peachylevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachylevi/pseuds/peachylevi





	never gonna finish lmao

Eren moved his finger further down the pale man’s chest, earning a whimper as he writhed around on the bed.   
Levi had fucked up in agreeing to this. A young boy with tan flesh, emerald eyes that follow your every move. Levi was done for. Tied up tight, bound to the bed, crimson rope dug deep into his skin, surely enough to leave a mark.   
“Levi.” Eren licked the helix of Levi’s ear and moved down to bite on his lobe. “I asked you a question.”  
At this point Levi’s mind was clouded over with pleasure. The thought of Eren being so *close* made him quiver in anticipation.   
“W...What was it?” Levi slurred, so lost in a euphoric state of mind, dying to get his pants off.   
Eren took Levi’s jaw in his hand and brought his face closer to his. “I said,” Eren tucked some of his hair back, looking deeply into the glassy eyes below him. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”


End file.
